


Michael

by Autisticvampireclub



Series: : ) [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 1631 8166, 27311341 31133822 17 6162522, Creepy tw, I care, I mean, Just a sweet little date in a coffee shop, Just something fluffy after all that fuss, M/M, a perfect date, hes the only one who ever treated you good, im doing this because i care, its what you always wanted right?, why would you want anyone else?, with a perfect boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autisticvampireclub/pseuds/Autisticvampireclub
Summary: Hey, nothing like a relaxing date to cool down after a stressful experience.Wait, what stressful experience?





	1. 312220 251641 18221315

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I think I’ve finally properly returned from writers block, and I plan on continuing this series at last! It’s gonna be super fluffy, tooth-rottingly sweet boyf riends content, so I hope your re-
> 
> Why do you look so scared?

Jeremy checked his watch. 2:30. Shit, he was gonna be late for his date with Michael. He picked up the pace as he ran down the sidewalk, trying not to drop the carefully wrapped package as he did so. He turned a corner, and dashed into the cafe Michael was waiting in. 

He looked around as he entered, quickly spotting Michael sitting near a window. His phone was plugged into the wall, and he scrolled absentmindedly as he sipped his drink. “Michael!”

Michael glanced up from his phone and grinned when he saw him. “Jeremy!”

Jeremy walked over and sat down across from him. He leaned over the table and kissed him on the cheek. “Sorry I’m late sweetums, I got held up.”

“Oh it’s fine, don’t even worry about it, I’m just glad you're here honey,” Michael said sweetly. “I’m so lucky I get to spend the whole afternoon with such a cutie like you.”

Jeremy laughed. “And I’m so lucky I get to spend the afternoon with someone as handsome as you.”

Michael blushed, waving a hand in front of his face. “You stop that…”

“No, it’s true!”

“No…”

Jeremy nodded stubbornly. “Yes! Your the cutest person in the world! I would do anything to spend time with you forever, I love you more than anything!”

Michael squeaked and turned away. “You really mean it?” he whispered softly.

“Of course! Your perfect!” It was true. Michael was perfect. He had perfect soft skin and perfect hair that smelled like cinnamon, and perfect eyes that always seemed to sparkle behind those adorable glasses. He had perfect plump pink lips and perfect plump thighs, and Jeremy just loved everything about him so much. So, so much.

Michael giggled. “Ah, your such a charmer…”

Jeremy suddenly remembered the package weighing down his arms. “Oh right, I got you a present!” He brought it out, and handed it to Michael. His eyes glittered as he gazed over the bright red wrapping paper. 

“Jerebear, you shouldn’t have,” he cooed. He tore into the wrapping paper, and gasped when he saw what lay underneath. It was a box with a pikachu mug in it. “It’s so cute!! I love it!” Michael kissed him. “Thank you baby.”

“Aw, gee...”

Jeremy gazed lovingly into his eyes for a few more seconds then abruptly stood up. “I’m gonna go order something okay? I’ll be right back.”

“Hehe, okay.”

Jeremy walked over to the counter. There was no line, since the cafe wasn’t busy today. The man behind the counter smiled as he approached. The smile felt warm and familiar, but Jeremy couldn’t quite place where he knew it from. 

“Hi! What can I get for you today?” he asked cheerfully.

Jeremy hummed as he looked over the menu. “I think I’ll have a chai tea latte please, oh, and a lemon poppyseed muffin.”

“One chai tea latte, and one lemon poppyseed muffin, coming right up.”

Jeremy watched the man as he prepared his food, and noticed his name tag. ‘Michael.’

“Hey! My boyfriend over there is named Michael too! Isn’t that funny?”

He peered at him curiously as he set Jeremy’s drink down. “Well, that’s how you wanted it to be, right?”

“Huh?”

The man shook his head, and adjusted his glasses. “Ah, never mind. Enjoy your food.”

Jeremy scooped up his stuff, and headed back over to Michael, feeling confused. What was that about? What was how he wanted it to be? Was he talking about his drink?

“Hey, what’s wrong sweetie? You look nervous,” Michael asked as he sat down.

Jeremy sighed. “It’s nothing.”

And he hoped it was. There was nothing weird about two people having the same time. No reason to freak out… well, that’s not why he was freaking out. But if he pretended it was, maybe he’d just… forget about it.

Forget about it.


	2. 2016 2513173822

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .............................................

“Ughh… what… what the hell…” 

Michael shook his head, his eyes blinded by the sudden light. He adjusted, surveying his surroundings. 

Nothing.

There was just nothing. Nothing but blank space far as the eye could see. This didn’t make any sense. He was just sitting at home on his couch, eating fruit snacks, when just… whoosh. He was here. In blank world. 

He heard a loud crash behind him and jumped. Michael whipped his head around. Huh. So not just blank space after all.

Behind him, there was now a large steel building. It looked creepy, and foreboding, like the kind of place evil scientists would perform horrible experiments. A neon sign was hanging over the wide door. It read, ‘Michael Mell Multiplication Machine.’

Nice alliteration, terrifying implication.

He… really didn’t wanna go in there, but seeing as there was nothing else in this void world, he guessed he’d have to. Cautiously, he walked over to the door. Creaking it open, he peered inside.

The lighting inside was bright white, giving the entrance room a cold and sterile vibe. There was no furniture, no signs, and no people in sight. Exhaling shakily, he tiptoed through the door, and gently shut it behind him. There were two hallways. He took the one on the left. 

It was as empty as the entrance, and the world he had came from. Nothing but white light, walls on both side, and the beating of his own heart to keep him company. It began to feel like the hallway would go on forever. However, gradually he began to hear something coming from the end. It sounded like… voices? He tensed up. Michael wasn’t so sure that anyone living here would be too kind to him. This place gave him the creeps after all… 

Rounding a corner, he came face to face with the source of the voices. A gasp escaped his lips.

“What the fuck?!”

Standing in front of him was… him. An exact clone of himself. A perfect Michael replica to a tee. Well… almost. The Michael standing in front of him had glowing red eyes, and fangs, and pointy ears. Which only made uncanny aura stronger. 

The creepy clone Michael blinked at him. “What are you doing here? You don’t look like an abnormal…” he asked, not as alarmed to see a clone of himself as Michael was. 

“A… a what?”

Clone Michael didn’t seem to register his question. “Ah, forgive me, that was rude. I shouldn’t judge you based on just your outside appearance. All abnormals are welcome here,” he said. He held out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Michael glanced from his hand, to his face, to his hand, and to his face again, particularly to those fangs poking out of his mouth. “Uh… thanks, quick question, where the fuck am I?”

Clone Michael laughed softly. “Your in the place all of the imperfect Michael’s end up. The ones that aren’t good enough for their world. This is your home now.”

“Uh first off, that doesn’t answer anything, and secondly, no,” Michael said bluntly. “I already have a home. And I’d really like to get back to it so I can get back to finding a shiny pikachu, please.”

An awkward silence hung in the air. Clone Michael didn’t say anything, but sympathy showed in his eyes. “I understand… those pre-placed memories can be confusing. But you’ve got to understand, they aren’t real.”

“What are you talking about?! Of course they're real! Why the fuck wouldn't they be?! Who the fuck even are you, and why should I even be standing here listening to you talk instead of just turning around and finding a way out of this nightmare land?”

“You wouldn’t have much luck doing that. We’ve been trying to escape for years. There’s nothing outside this place,” clone Michael replied.

“Yeah, I’m gonna have to call bullshit on that one. I just came from whatever blank void space was outside, so… yeah technically there’s nothing out there, but it’s still a place!” Michael argued.

Clone Michael frowned, confusion taking over his face. “You woke up… outside? That’s never happened before… everyone else says they woke up in the machine…”

“There’s MORE creepy Michael clones?!”

“Creepy? Jeez, I know I’m a vampire but c’mon-“

“YOUR A VAMPIRE?!”

Now revealed to be a vampire clone Michael put his face in his hands and groaned. “You better come with me… I’ve got a lot of explaining to do…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..............................................

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t you love him?


End file.
